1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to long-handled grass shears, and more particularly to long-handled grass shears that have a detachable connecting device to conveniently and detachably engage grass shears.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of gardening shears exist such as grass shears, short topiary shears, long-handled pruning shears, etc. Most long-handled pruning shears are used by people in standing positions, and with reference to FIG. 7, grass shears are used by people in squatting positions. Each kind of gardening shears has a specific purpose. Specifically, long-handled pruning shears are not suitable for use as grass shears, and grass shears cannot be used when a person is in a standing position. When a person wants to trim the grass in a standing position, special long-handled grass shears are needed. However, obtaining two kinds of grass shears costs more money and increases space needed for storage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional gardening shears.